Curing Uriel
by SlimSwiftHZ
Summary: Cancer. One word yet so much pain! It takes loved ones and tears families apart. When Uriel Benedict is diagnosed with Cancer he knows its to late to save himself so he gets up and finds that one person that will complete his life. His Soulfinder! He knows its selfish to go after her knowing he's going to die soon but she is all he's asking for, a chance to know her, speak to her.


**Allohaa! I have another fanfic :p its Uriel's story the bit in the italics underneath is like a flash forward. I can say this fanfic will be full of twists anyway hope you like it **

"_No no no please stay with me, you'll be ok I promise I love you. Please don't leave me." And after that all that could be heard from room 26 in the hospital were sobs, painful cries of one begging to God to bring there soul finder back._

**-7 Months Before-**

"I'm sorry Mr Benedict but its at such a severe stage that we could operate but there is no hope in it going away, you'll have about 8 months to live i'm sorry Mr Benedict." That's how my hold world came crashing down…I was in a fight with Cancer but sadly I wasn't winning.

"Thank you Doctor Rohimen." I smiled at her even though my inside were all over the place, it was to late I was going to die. I felt so selfish if I had gone to the doctors earlier I could've been cured and now a beautiful girl somewhere would be soul finderless. But I didn't I had just muttered a "I'm fine" to everyone and they dropped it, but Xav had just dragged me to the doctors and now he was outside waiting to see the verdict I couldn't tell him they would worry about me and that's the last thing I need, I opened the door and walked out to see a stressed looking Xav,

"Oh your back I started getting worried you were so long, so what did they say?" He got worried over me disappearing for 2 hours luckily he isn't going to find out about the cancer,

"they said it was one of those bugs going around ill be back to normal in a couple months." I lied,

"Oh I wonder why I couldn't see it."

"Probably because it's a new bug."

"Ok come on lets get you home and tell the good news to everyone else they'll probably be stressing."….good news.

I didn't feel like driving I was dizzy and my head was all over the place.

"Hey you ok?"

"Don't feel to well could you drive."

"Yeah sure." He said climbing into the drivers seat.

We got to the house 20 minutes later Xav must've tolled them to all sit in one room cause when I walked in they were all sitting there in the lounge,

"Its just a bug going around." I lied again to all of them my shields extra strong so no thoughts would drift off.

"I'm going to go find my soulfinder though." I found myself saying.

"Yeah I think that's a good decision." Mum smiled at me. I looked down Rose was staring at me curiously,

'_Your hiding something.' _She said telepathically her eyebrows lifted from across the room.

'_I think your gift must've sparked off because its not actually called 'bug' I just cant remember what it called.' _Rose's gift was to detect lies which sucks.

'_I know your lying if you don't tell me the truth ill tell your mom your lying.'_

'_Its complicated Rose when I get my head around it ill tell you.' _I said which is the truth I would tell them…eventually.

'_You sure your ok.'_

'_I will be,'_ which wasn't a lie I would be happy when I find my soul finder and then I'd die…I was so selfish knowing I was going to die and leave her like that…but what if she's looking for me. Crystal got up from where she was sitting next to Xav and walked over to me and placed her hand on my shoulder,

"Still south Africa."

"Thank you." I said I wanted to leave book a ticket for Africa and leave but I couldn't.

I spent the rest of the night with my family which was nice, nice memories to hold when i'm gone. As soon as I got into my room I opened my laptop and booked a ticket to South Africa…I had a mate who lived there Abassi, I opened up Skype to see if he was online..just my luck he was… I called him.

"Uriel man its been ages since we last talked how you been?"

"Yeah ive been good you?"

"Yeah i'm good im engaged."

"Aw that's awesome whos the lucky lady?"

"Her names Amina she's amazing."

"She sounds lovely, guess what?"

"Hmm you've got a secret wife and your going to get married in South Africa."

"Nope but close."

"You've got a secret wife?"

"Nope."

"Your getting married?"

"Nope."

"Your coming to South Africa."

"Yeah."

"Yes oh my man you don't understand how excited I am." I smiled, Abassi always gets excited super easily. "Oh shit man I got an idea."

"I'm listening."

"You could be my best man come on it'll give you something to do and we've been through some pretty funny stuff."

"You sure?"

"YEAH I wasn't sure who to ask before but your perfect."

"I think you should tell you fiancé about your little crush on me man its not fair to keep it from her." I joked with a serious face.

"I ment you were perfect best man."

"I'm still perfect."

"Uh your so annoying anyway when are you getting here man."

"You say man a lot and i'm going to leave tomorrow 9 am."

"You just noticed and how long does it take to get here?"

"22 hours I think." (A/N I have no idea how long it takes….)

"Ok ill be at the airport. The usual one yeah?"

"Yea… this is so exciting." I said I was finding my soul finder while spending time with one of my best friends.

"You sound like a girl."

"Where you are one that reminds me did you tell Amina about the sex change."

"Haha anyway go to bed its like 10 at night by yours isn't it."

"Yeah see you then you better not forget me."

"Ill try not to." He said and hung up the video chat. I shut down my laptop got changed and lay in bed and suddenly my mask fell and tears were streaming down my face, I was scared ive never been a very religious person but what happens when you die, I like the idea of reincarnating but I would lose everything I love, and then there's the heaven/hell idea, I liked that idea as well but ive done bad things in life what if I go to hell. Those were the thoughts that kept me up until 2 in the morning. Everytime I was close to falling asleep the nightmares woke me back up, I was scared very scared…of death. I got out my kindle and started reading 'The Fault In Our Stars' By John Green, Is that what was going to happen to me but Hazel didn't seem to regret her time with Augustus she cherished it, was it worth going after my soul finder I didn't want her to grieve when I died I want her to be happy. My eyes flickered close what should I do?

**:'( Poor Uriel i'm sorry for diagnosing you with Cancer.**

**Review :D**

**SlimSwiftHZ**


End file.
